1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a method for preparing dispersions containing antibiotic powder and more specifically to a method for preparing dispersions capable of imparting antibiotic properties to a polymer or the like.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
It has been known to incorporate an antibiotic zeolite or the like into a resin to impart antibiotic action thereto (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Un-examined Publication (hereunder referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") No. 59-133235 and Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J.P. KOKOKU") No. 61-22977).
The inventors of this invention recognized that when an antibiotic zeolite or the like is admixed with a resin, the antibiotic action of the resultant resin varies depending on the conditions of mixing the resin and the antibiotic zeolite and have conducted various studies in this regard.
As a result, they found that the antibiotic action of a resin is enhanced by dispersing an antibiotic powder such as antibiotic zeolite and antibiotic amorphous aluminosilicate in a resin without causing localization of the antibiotic powder at the surface of the resin. In other words, they found that the antibiotic action of a resin in which antibiotic powder is dispersed is enhanced by uniformly dispersing the powder throughout the resin.
However, J.P. KOKAI No. 59-133235 and J.P. KOKOKU No. 61-22977 cited above do not disclose or teach a method for uniformly dispersing an antibiotic powder such as antibiotic zeolite powder in a resin.
J.P. KOKAI No. 57-177033 discloses a method for improving stability, workability and release characteristics of a resin by kneading zeolite powder into the resin. However, while this publication defines the amount of zeolite to be incorporated into the resin, it does not disclose a method for kneading zeolite into the resin in good quality state of dispersal.